Lex Luthor(Lego Universe)
Lex Luthor is a minifigure introduced in the DC UniverseSuper Heroes theme. He is also the first Superman villain to be introduced physically in the theme. Lego Batman 2:DC Super Heroes In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Lex Luthor is a trailing presidential candidate. He has also been nominated for the Man of the Year award and goes to Gotham City for the ceremony. He loses to Bruce Wayne, and begins to despise Wayne for not only winning the award, but for the witty comments he made towards Lex and having more female companions with him. When The Joker, Harley Quinn, The Penguin,The Riddler, and Two-Face raided the awards, Lex didn't faint or flee but instead watched them, particularly The Joker, and shared his table with Harley, Riddler, Penguin, and Two-Face as Joker spoke on the stage. When Batman and Robin arrived in the Bat-boat, Lex and the others ran before it landed on the table. Lex later breaks Joker out of Arkham Asylum with a Kryptonite powered gun, The Deconstructor, which can pull apart shiny black objects. Lex hints that it can be used to destroy Batman's vehicles, such as the Batmobile and Batwing, and they team-up. Joker robs Ace Chemicals and creates false Kryptonite. When Batman and Robin take it after a hard fought battle, he and Lex use the tracking device in it to find the Batcave, destroy Batman's vehicles, and take the Kryptonite Batman keeps in a vault. They leave for LexCorp in a large aircraft with the Kryptonite. Batman and Superman infiltrate the aircraft, but Batman is dropped through a trapdoor and while Superman saves him, the aircraft escapes. At LexCorp, Lex Luthor uses Krytonite on Superman and crushes Batman, and they finish construction of a large Joker-robot. After they blast through the roof on their way back to Gotham, Batman and Superman reveal they switched costume. Batman and Superman try to stop the robot, but Lex Luthor opens up a giant box of Kryptonite, weakening Superman. He tries to shoot Batman, but Batman escapes and saves Superman. The robot lands back in Gotham and is approached by Batman and a weakened Superman. Lex and Joker force them into the Metro. After several attempts to stop them, Batman and Superman escape. Lex gives a speech at the City Hall while Joker sprays a mind altering gas, which makes the people love and support Lex Luthor as president. Once again, Batman and Superman arrive to stop them. The latter uses his heat vision to destroy the robot's flower that is distributing the gas, then he uses the little strength he has left to punch through the robot, disabling its flight. However, Superman is completley disabled by the Krypotonite inside, and is not playable for the rest of story mode. As Joker is using the Deconstructor on Batman, Robin arrives in a multi-coloured Batmobile, which cannot be pulled apart. Joker and Lex chase him and Batman through the city while they leave a Kryptonite trail which resembles Joker's face. Lex realizes that it is visible from space and scolds the Joker. Due to his dislike of Bruce Wayne, he decides to attack Wayne Tower. As Batman predicted, Martian Manhunter saw the Kryptonite trail from space and alerted the rest of the Justice League. While Superman and Wonder Woman keep the building standing, Batman, Robin, Green Lantern, and Cyborg fight the robot and drive it into the ground. Green Lantern created constructs to keep the building standing, which freed up Wonder Woman and she and The Flash joined the others to finish the robot off. As the robot is destroyed, Joker emerges and tries to use his joybuzzer to defeat the Justice League, but was defeated. However Lex soon emerged inside his Power Armour Robot and used it to attack the heroes as the game's final boss. Batman then contacted Martian Manhunter for help and Manhunter activated the watchtower laser. With the help of the heroes, Manhunter was able to use the laser to defeate Luthor, who was then finished off by Batman. After his defeat, Lex was arrested and sent to prison along with the Joker. Lex Luthor can be found at the Yacht Club after completeing Story Mode. After his defeat he is available for purchase. He costs 250,000 studs. On the portable version, Lex's minikit can be found on the level Attack on LexCorp. He costs 500,000 studs. Abilities Genius Level Intellect * Business Management * Disguise * Political Science * Science Paraphernalia Equipment * Warsuit: Introduced in Lego Batman 3, Lex is seen mostly wearing his warsuit, providing him with various weapons and devices needed to help him and his comrades. * Power Armor Transportation * Helicopter Weapons * Deconstructor: Designed and developed by LexCorp, the Deconstructor is powered by Kryptonite. The device emits a unique type of energy which is absorbed so quickly by shiny black objects, in essence pulling them apart. Category:DC Universe Category:Lego Universe Category:Armor Users Category:Billionaires Category:Political Leaders Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Leaders of Teams Category:CEOs Category:Business Owners Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Superman Rogues Gallery Category:Justice League Rogues Gallery Category:Tacticians Category:Legion of Doom Category:Scientists